Church of St. George in the Market Place, Veliky Novgorod
| infobox_width = | image = Georgia na Torgu.jpg| image_size = | alt = | caption = View from the Church of Saint John the Baptist on Opoka | map_type = | map_size = | map_caption = | location = Veliky Novgorod, Novgorod Oblast, Russia| geo = | latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Russian Orthodox | rite = | region = | state = | province = Diocese of Novgorod and Staraya Russa | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = 1356 | status = Object of cultural heritage of the peoples of the Russian Federation of federal significance Reg. No. 531610061520086 ( EGROKN ). Object number 5310046009 | functional_status = | heritage_designation = | leadership = | website = | architecture = true | architect = | architecture_type = Church | architecture_style = cross-dome | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | year_completed = | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Church of Great Martyr Georgy in the Marketplace is located in the northern part of the Yaroslav's Court in Veliky Novgorod, at the intersection of Bolshaya Moskovskaya and Ilyina Street. It is located in close proximity of the Church of Saint John the Baptist on Opoka. It is a column-free, one-apse building of the type “octagon on a quadrangle” with a sub-church. Topped with a small cupola. The facades are treated with paddles, pilasters, completed with eaves. Windows with arched and semi-circular finishes, most of the windows are decorated with rich platbands . History A wooden church dedicated to St. George was built 1133 by prince Vsevolod Mstislavich in near the marketplace (Torg) of Veliky Novgorod. In 1356, the wooden building was replaced by a stone one, built by the inhabitants of Lubyanitsy, a street that once passed through Torg (the city market). The church burned down several times and was rebuilt again. In 1615, the church building had two chapels - from the southern and northern sides. In 1747, the upper arches collapsed. In the years 1750-1754 was again restored. In the post-revolutionary Novgorod, the Church of St. George on the Marketplace, along with the Church of Ilya on Slavna, remained active longer than others. During World War II the church was slightly. During the restoration work that began in 1952, all the extensions and the well-preserved church bell tower were dismantled. Archaeological studies of 1973-1976 revealed the remains of early wooden extensions. The photographs of 1944 show that the church has preserved vaults, but there is no drum and dome, which were probably destroyed before the war. In the late Soviet period, a gift shop was located in the church. Currently it houses an exhibition of historical photography of Novgorod. Literature #Trifonov A.N. The history of Veliky Novgorod in the XX century. - M .: Northern pilgrim. - p. 257-368. - 390 s. - ISBN 978-5-94431-299-0 . #M.K. Karger "Novgorod", publishing house "Art", Leningrad, 1970, third edition, supplemented Category:Church of St. George in the Market Place, Veliky Novgorod Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1356 Category:14th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:World Heritage Sites in Russia Category:Novgorod Republic Category:Russian Orthodox churches in Veliky Novgorod Category:Historic Monuments of Novgorod and Surroundings Category:Medieval Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia